Koora
| japanese = | affiliation = Freeza's Army | affiliation2 = Coola's Armored Squad | previous affiliation = | occupation = Prince | previous occupation = | partner = Sauzer Dore Neiz | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | anime debut = DBGT042 | manga debut = | movie debut = Movie 8 | game debut = Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen | family = * (Father) * (Brother) | techniques = * Auto-Repair Ability * Death Beam * Double Axe Handle * Fourth Transformation * Instantaneous Movement * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Kōsengan * Special Space Battle * Supernova * Transformation Ability | tool = }} Prince was the brother of Freeza, the eldest son of Cold, and served as one of the principal rulers in Freeza's Army. He's also the primary antagonist of both movies Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest and Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors. Background Coola was present for the destruction of the Saiyans over Planet Vegeta. He watched from his ship as his brother, Freeza, destroyed the planet and did not act upon seeing an escaping Saiyan pod heading towards Earth—stopping his men from intercepting the escaping ship.Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Personality Coola is not as egotistical and vain as his brother, Freeza—handling matters in a far more logical and composed manner. He has a strong sense of pride, however, which is offended when he learns that a Saiyan was responsible for his brother's death. He openly despises Freeza, viewing him as a spoiled child, while seeming to have significant reverence for their father, Cold. He also seems to be fond of his family, their deaths at the hands of the Saiyans being the primary reason he goes to Earth for vengeance. Appearance Abilities Power In his true form, Coola has equal power to Freeza in his own true form.Daizenshuu 7, page 78 During his fight with Gokū, the two proved to have equal power to one another, with neither able to get an upper hand. After transforming, in the English dub, Gokū notes that Coola has exceeded Freeza's power.Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest, FUNimation Dub The Frost Demon is then able to completely overwhelm Gokū, even when the Saiyan uses the Kaiōken. Ironically, however, and just like his brother, Coola is helpless after Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan. Body Modifications Energy Techniques Like his brother, Coola can use the Death Beam with deadly precision. Unlike Freeza, however, Coola launches his version from his eyes rather than his index finger. One use of this technique was enough to bring both Gokū and Piccolo to the brink of death. In the English dub, Coola states that he can gather energy much faster than his brother and proves it by generating a Supernova instantly. Like Freeza, he can use this attack to destroy entire worlds. Martial Arts Transformations Like Freeza, Coola has shown the ability to transform. Unlike his younger brother, though, who creates transformations to control his power, Coola transforms to increase his power. In this form, Coola grows to massive proportions, to the point that his foot alone is almost as large as Gokū's torso. He gains spike-like protrusions coming out of his skull, similar horn-like features on his wrists, and a mouth-guard over the lower portion of his face. His eyes also become completely red and seem to glow. The power increase is drastic, as Coola goes from being unable to get an upper hand to outright dominating Gokū, even when the Saiyan preforms his Kaiōken. While transformed, Coola can ignore a Kaiōken-enhanced Kamehameha—plowing through the powerful energy attack in order to land a surprise attack on a weakened Gokū. Despite his surprising power in this form, it pales in comparison to the Super Saiyan transformation, and Coola was unable to harm Gokū after he transformed. Power Level Biography Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Coola is outraged to hear that his family has been attacked when he learns that Freeza has perished at the hands of a Saiyan from Earth. He quickly rallies his men and demands they set a course for the planet. Sometime later, he arrives and confronts Gokū after witnessing the Saiyan fend off his men in combat. After Gokū mistakes him for Freeza, Gohan arrives to assist his father, only to be attacked by Coola's Death Beam. Gokū intercepts the attack, however, and takes the brunt of the damage. The two Saiyans fall into a nearby river and, after a second attack fails to kill them, Coola orders his men to hunt down and locate Gohan and Gokū. He appears later that evening, after the group has razed a forest, and demands that they be more through in their search for the Saiyan—insisting that he is still alive, despite their efforts. The next day, Coola intervenes in Sauzer's fight with Piccolo, incapacitating the Namekian with his Death Beam. After defeating Piccolo, Coola advances to the site where Sauzer has found a recuperated Gokū. He taunts Gokū with an unconscious Piccolo before blasting the Namekian again, seemingly killing him. This enrages Gokū, causing the Saiyan to engage Coola in a battle. After a brief skirmish, in which neither fighter seems to obtain the upper hand, Coola unleashes the power of his final transformation: the Fourth Transformation of his mutant clan. After transforming, Coola easily dominates Gokū, even when the Saiyan preforms his Kaiōken out of desperation. Finally, he defeats Gokū and resolves to destroy the Earth. In a display of his power, Coola kills a bird which profoundly affects the Saiyan, who can also feel his friends dying. The rage causes Gokū to transform into a Super Saiyan. The enraged Super Saiyan then quickly turns the tides, as Coola realizes that he cannot land a significant blow on his Saiyan rival. Desperate, Coola launches a Supernova at the planet, but Gokū overwhelms him and blasts him into the sun, seemingly killing him. Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors In Other Media Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon Ball GT Super Android 17 Saga Coola makes a cameo appearance, escapes from Hell along with many villains after Dr. Gero and Dr. Myū set a rift between Hell and Earth. However, all of them were sent back shortly afterwards. Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Villains Category:Movie-only Characters